Moony Blues
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: OneshotSammlung über alle Möglichen Themen, bei denen unser liebster Werwolf ins Grübeln gerät! StartThema ist Weihnachten.
1. Weihnachten

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Dieser Oneshot entstand für den Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge wo er ebenfalls schon veröffentlicht wurde. Ich habe mich allerdings dazu entschlossen, ihn hier noch einmal einzustellen, da er der Startschuss für eine Oneshot-Serie war, nachdem die Plotbunnys mich geradezu umgerannt hatten! _

_Nach und nach werden hier also immer neue Themen von unserem liebsten Werwolf durchgekaut, wenn er mal wieder in einer seiner Stimmungen ist! ;)_

_Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen...und schaut doch auch mal beim Adventskalender vorbei...da sind noch gaaanz viele andere tolle Stories! (Die Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil!)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Moony-Blues - Weihnachten

Schon den ganzen Tag sah ich dabei zu, wie draußen vor dem Fenster die Schneeflocken still und sanft zu Boden schwebten.

Auf der Straße draußen vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 fuhren die Muggel mit ihren Autos vorbei und verdreckten die saubere weiße Schicht, die der Schnee dort gebildet hatte. Noch war es zu warm mitten in London, als dass der Schnee liegen bliebe, doch es ging auf den Abend zu und dann würden die Temperaturen unter Null sinken - kalt genug, dass sich bis morgen eine geschlossene Schneedecke bilden konnte.

Immer wieder verirrten sich einzelne Flöckchen an die Scheibe, durch welche ich so beharrlich starrte, doch durch die Wärme von drinnen waren sie in wenigen Sekunden geschmolzen.

Wie vergänglich so ein Leben doch war! Im Grunde war unser eigenes Leben doch nicht viel anders als das einer Schneeflocke...

Wir wurden geboren, machten uns auf eine lange Reise und starben am Ende.

Für die einen war der Weg länger, für die anderen kürzer.

Manch einer hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck, so wie die Auswirkungen des Frostes an manchen Stellen auch im Sommer noch sichtbar waren.

Doch die meisten wusch das Leben einfach so hinfort, wie der warme Frühlingswind den Schnee hinweg taute.

Ich seufzte ein Mal tief. Sicher hatte ich schon die Hälfte meines Weges hinter mir. Ob ich wohl jemals den Boden erreichen würde und mich dort mit den anderen Flocken zu einer weißen Decke vereinen konnte?

Oder würde ich schon auf dem Weg nach unten an einer Scheibe schmelzen?

Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten fragte ich mich das, doch dieses Jahr erschien mir alles besonders schlimm. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich dieses Weihnachten nicht mit meinen Freunden verbringen konnte ... doch sicher war ich mir nicht. Was hatte ich denn schon erreicht in meinem bisherigen Leben? Ich hatte weder ein Haus noch Kinder oder gar eine Frau. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Beruf! Und egal, wie oft ich auch versuchte, wenigstens einen Punkt auf meinem Wunschzettel abzuhaken ... lange blieb mir keines dieser Geschenke.

Nicht, dass ich den Punkt Kinder oder Haus auch nur einmal bisher ansatzweise hätte abhaken können!

Aber immerhin bei dem Punkt Job sah es einige Male schon recht viel versprechend aus, ebenso wie bei dem Punkt Frau.

Aber wie sagt man so schön? Irgendetwas ist schließlich immer! Wieder seufzte ich laut.

Ein leichter Geruch nach Zimt und Nelken schlich sich in meine trüben Gedanken und ich fokussierte meinen Blick wieder auf das Schneetreiben draußen. Einige Muggel liefen lachend und anscheinend glücklich und zufrieden vorbei.

Wie sehr ich sie beneidete!

Ich wäre so gerne an der Stelle des jungen Mannes, der eben hier vorbei kam. An der Hand führte er ein kleines, dick eingepacktes Mädchen. Die beiden zogen fröhlich einen Schlitten hinterher. Ein kleines Stück dahinter lief eine Frau, die einen Kinderwagen schob. Immer wieder drehte der Mann den Kopf und sah die junge Frau verliebt an.

Das nächste Seufzen klang schon fast wie ein Stöhnen ...

Die kalte Scheibe fühlte sich angenehm an meiner Stirn an und mein Atem hinterließ einen weißen Nebel auf dem kühlen Fenster.

Was hätte eine Frau bei mir schon finden sollen, dass sie mir solche Blicke zugeworfen hätte wie die Muggel da draußen ihrem Angebeteten?

Die ehrliche Antwort war: Nichts!

Ich hatte ihr nichts zu bieten!

Einmal im Monat verwandelte ich mich in ein Monster, aber dass machte das ganze Paket namens Remus nicht gerade attraktiver, oder?

Wer wollte schließlich schon eine reißende Bestie auf etwaige gemeinsame Kinder loslassen? Nein, jemanden wie mich konnte keine Frau lieben! Das stand fest.

Ein beißender Geruch, der meine angespannten Sinne wage an Feuer erinnerte, ließ mich die Nasenflügel blähen.

Morgen war Heiligabend und gleichzeitig Vollmond. Wahrscheinlich waren meine Sinne dadurch nur überempfindlich.

Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd drehte ich den Kopf und blickte abermals aus dem Fenster.

Vollmond.

Und ausgerechnet an Heiligabend.

Wo die Chancen dieses Jahr doch so gut gestanden hätten, diesen Tag nicht so einsam wie viele Jahre zuvor verbringen zu müssen.

Harry und die Weasleys wollten kommen.

Und Hermine.

Hermine ... die kluge und wundervolle Hermine, deren Blick mir jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte und deren liebes Lächeln mich schon Nächte voller Schlaf gekostet hatte.

Energisch verdrängte ich die Gedanken an diese Frau aus meinem Kopf. Es durfte nicht sein!

Ich war zu alt.

Und zu arm.

Und ich hatte dieses pelzige Problem einmal im Monat.

Es ging nicht!

Diese Frau hatte eine goldene Zukunft vor sich. Ich würde ihr dabei nur im Weg stehen!

Als ich gerade wieder laut seufzen wollte, öffnete sich hinter mir die Tür des Salons, in dem ich mich verschanzt hatte.

Der Luftzug trug nun einen kräftigen, beißenden Geruch nach Verbranntem mit sich.

Der Hauch Zimt und Nelken, der noch wenige Momente vorher die Luft versüßt hatte, war verschwunden.

Ich drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer mich da störte, obwohl es eigentlich nur Sirius sein konnte, als er mich auch schon ansprach:

„Mensch Moony! Jetzt hör endlich auf, hier Trübsal zu blasen und hilf mir mit den Plätzchen! Das ist nun schon die dritte Fuhre, die uns total verbrannt ist!"

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

Na...wie fandet ihr es? Wollt ihr in Zukunft die anderen Themen auch lesen??? °neugier°

_Sagt es mir mit dem kleinen Knopf links unten! ;)_


	2. Mitternacht

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Wieder eine neue Situation, in der unser liebster Werwolf anfängt zu grübeln! ;)_

_Bin gespannt, wie es Euch gefällt!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Moony Blues – Mitternacht

Gerade hörte ich den ersten Gong der großen Uhr oben im Salon schlagen. Mitternacht!

Mitternacht ist die Stunde, welche die Zeit, in der ich verwandelt bin in genau zwei Hälften teilt. Die Zeit, die ankündigte, dass der Mond nun am sinken war.

Mein Fell juckte und ich stand mürrisch grollend auf und versuchte den Juckreiz am Türstock ein wenig zu lindern. Wie gerne hätte ich in diesem Moment Hände, um mich selbst dort kratzen zu können.

Im Salon schlug die Uhr gerade das dritte Mal.

Unruhig begann ich nun durch den Raum zu laufen. Der Wolf war durch den Wolfsbanntrank zwar in die hintere Ecke meines Bewusstseins verdrängt, aber er war immer noch da. Ich konnte ihn spüren. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, die ihm der Trank aufzwang und wollte meinen Verstand verdrängen, um frei zu sein! Er musste mich wohl eben so sehr hassen, wie ich ihn. So wie ich gerade wusste, dass er da war, spürte ich ihn die ganze restliche Zeit des Monats. Wenn auch nicht so stark wie gerade eben.

In den letzten Jahren waren der Wolf und ich nicht so gut miteinander ausgekommen, wie noch zu meiner Schulzeit. Ich seufzte laut und vernehmlich, was aus dem Maul des Monsters wohl sehr merkwürdig geklungen haben musste.

Doch es war mir egal! Schließlich war hier niemand, der es hätte hören können.

In diesem Moment hörte ich bereits den siebten Gong.

Ja...als ich noch in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, da war alles gut. Da hatten mir meine Freunde Gesellschaft geleistet, bei jedem Vollmond. Damals hatten der Wolf und ich ein stilles Auskommen miteinander. Er akzeptierte die „Fremden" als sein Rudel und ich hatte bei den Verwandlungen und auch kurz davor und danach nicht solche Probleme wie in den letzten Jahren. Seit ich den Mond wieder alleine verbringen musste, wollte ich die Zeit in der Haut des Ungeheuers so kurz wie möglich halten. Der Wolf dankte es mir mit Schmerzen und Schwäche.

Ja...die letzten drei Vollmonde war ich wieder mit Sirius zusammen gewesen, und der Wolf hatte sich gefreut, endlich einen Teil seines Rudels zurück zu haben. Doch heute war Sirius anderweitig beschäftigt. Mit seiner neuen Flamme nämlich. Man merkte eben, dass die letzten getrennten Jahre unsere Freundschaft arg mitgenommen hatten. Und wer wollte ihm schließlich schon sein Glück verwehren, die heutige Nacht nicht mit seinem Weibchen zu verbringen?

Jaaa...ein Weibchen...der Ruf des Wolfes nach einer würdigen Partnerin wird auch immer lauter! Er will nicht mehr alleine sein. Und er will nicht länger auf ein fremdes Rudel angewiesen sein. Er möchte sein eigenes gründen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann sind wir in diesem Punkt ausnahmsweise einmal einer Meinung.

Doch nicht heute Nacht. Heute Nacht darf ich mich solchen Gedanken nicht hingeben. Sonst könnte es mir zu schnell passieren trotz des Trankes die Kontrolle über den Wolf zu verlieren. Ich werde die nächsten Tage noch genügend Zeit haben, während ich mich von den Strapazen dieser Nacht erhole, den Gedanken an ein passendes Weibchen weiterzuspinnen.

Mit einem lauten Schnauben legte ich mich wieder vor den Kamin und rollte mich auf der Decke zusammen. Einen Moment lauschte ich noch auf Geräusche aus dem Haus. Doch nachdem in diesem Moment das letzte Läuten der Uhr ertönte, legte ich den Kopf auf meine Pfoten und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen, wenn ich sonst schon nichts machen konnte.

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

Und...wie fandet ihr es? Sagt es mir mit Hilfe des kleinen Knöpfchens da unten links! ;)


	3. Einsamkeit

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! °smile°_

_Der Wolf ist wieder los! °biggrins°_

_Diesmal nicht all zu viele Worte vorne weg, außer, dass ich mich wirklich freuen würde, wenn mir nicht nur **LunaNigra** (dich mal ganz feste dafür umarme) hier immer ihre Meinung zukommen lassen würde!_

_Ich bin bestimmt kein Mensch, der um Reviews bettelt, aber gerade bei dieser Thematik bin ich doch unsicher, ob ich überhaupt weiter machen soll!?_

_Es wäre also lieb, wenn der eine oder andere mir wenigstens ein gut oder schlecht oder so zukommen lassen würde! °liebschau°_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit den Remus-Momenten!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Moony Blues – Einsamkeit

Stille überall.  
Niemand sprach, niemand lachte, noch nicht einmal das Atmen einer anderen Person konnte ich hören. Egal wie gut mein Gehör, dank des Werwolfes, normalerweise war und egal, wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich hörte nichts.

Ok, nichts war definitiv übertrieben. Immerhin konnte ich ganz laut das Ticken der großen Standuhr im unteren Stockwerk hören. Aber ich vernahm kein Geräusch, das meine Einsamkeit als Einbildung hätte abtun können.

Ich war allein!  
Einsam und verlassen!

Seufzend nahm ich mir das Buch wieder von dem kleinen Beistelltischchen, welches neben meinem Sessel stand und lehnte mich in diesem zurück. Vielleicht würde Lesen mich ablenken können?  
Nach wenigen Minuten gab ich auf.  
Zu dem Ticken der Uhr hatte sich vor kurzem auch noch das Tropfen eines Wasserhahnes gesellt, und das Platschen eines jeden einzelnen Tropfens dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief mich.  
Eigentlich sollte es hier warm sein.  
Immerhin war es Sommer.

Doch mich fröstelte es. Ich zog mir die alte Strickjacke enger um die Schultern, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mir etwas Wärme spenden. Aber auch das half nicht viel.  
Warum nur waren die Zimmer immer viel kälter, wenn man alleine war?  
Auch schien es fast so, als würde sich heute kein einziger Sonnenstrahl durch die Fenster trauen. Alles sah düster und finster aus.  
Richtig trostlos.

Meine Sinne schienen heute sowieso irgendwie verrückt zu spielen. Die Farben erschienen mir blasser als sonst, mein Tee schmeckte nach Nichts und selbst der muffige Geruch, der in diesem alten Haus aus jeder Faser zu strömen schien, war heute nicht so aufdringlich wie sonst. Fast so, als hätte jemand eine Glocke über mich gestülpt, die mich alles wie durch dichten Nebel empfinden ließ und meine Sinne in den Winterschlaf schickte.

Was war das? Hektisch drehe ich den Kopf. War da nicht gerade eine Bewegung gewesen? Gleich links hinter dem Bücherregal. Konzentriert kneife ich meine Augen zusammen, doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich kann nichts und niemanden dort entdecken.  
Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nun spielten auch noch meine Augen verrückt.

Gerade als ich mich wieder zurücklehnen wollte, bildete ich mir eine erneute Bewegung ein.  
Diesmal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes neben dem alten schweren Vorhang.  
Doch auch dort war nach genauer Betrachtung nichts zu sehen.

Entnervt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Dieser alte Kasten machte mich noch ganz verrückt. Er war schon schlimm genug, wenn man nicht alleine war. Doch einsam zu sein an so einem Ort war wie ein Fluch.  
Da...hatte da nicht gerade eine Diele geknarrt?

Mit gestrafften Schultern konzentrierte ich mein Gehör auf den Flur. Doch wie schon bei den angeblichen Bewegungen folgte auch hier nichts weiter.

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Man sollte wirklich meinen, nach allem, was ich schon durchgemacht hatte in meinem Leben, hätte ich mich besser im Griff!  
Und kaum war ich alleine in diesem verfluchten alten Haus, dem Haus von Sirius Eltern, drehte ich durch!

Lustlos versuchte ich mich erneut mit dem Buch abzulenken, doch nachdem ich den Absatz zehn Mal gelesen und noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, gab ich es endgültig auf.  
Ich konnte einfach keinen richtigen Gedanken fassen. Sie waren da, das spürte ich. Es fühlte sich sogar fast so an, als drückten sie energisch von Innen gegen meine Stirn, doch sie kamen nicht frei.

Was war das nun wieder für ein Geräusch gewesen? Spielten mir meine Sinne schon wieder einen Streich?  
Nein, diesmal schien da wirklich etwas zu sein! Nicht nur meine Nase konnte einen neuen Geruch herausfiltern sondern es klang auch ganz so, als ob jemand auf der Treppe liefe.

Mit allen meinen Sinnen versuchte ich zu erfassen, wer oder was da wohl kommen würde.  
Ganz automatisch wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Zauberstab.  
Mit angespannten Muskeln und angehaltenem Atem sah ich zu, wie die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde.

Ein schwarzer Haarschopf schob sich in dem Moment durch die Tür, als mich eine bekannte Stimme ansprach:  
„Hey Moony, wir sind zurück! Schinken war leider aus, aber wir haben dir dafür eine Salami-Pizza mitgebracht, kommst du mit runter zu Tonks in die Küche, ehe sie kalt ist?"

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

Ich gebe es ja zu...da ist mein schwarzer Humor mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen! °gg° Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem (oder gerade deshalb?) gefallen!?

_°auf lila Knöpfchen unten links zeig°_


	4. Jobsuche

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Auch hier gibt es endlich mal wieder was Neues zu lesen! ;) Irgendwie musste ich ja meine teilweise mehr als frustrierende Jobsuche verarbeiten! °g°_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal ausdrücklich auf die Änderungen und Neuerungen in meinem Profil verweisen!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit unserem Lieblings-Werwolf!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

**Moony-Blues – Jobsuche**

_Rumms_ .  
Die Tür war zu.  
Frustriert schnaubte Remus durch die Nase die angehaltene Luft aus.  
So erging es ihm dauernd.

Entweder man gab ihm eine kurze Chance, die aber nach wenigen Wochen oder Monaten zum Scheitern verurteilt war, oder man ließ es ihn erst gar nicht versuchen.  
Er wusste ja, dass er ein Monster war...zumindest einmal im Monat.  
Aber auch er wollte essen und wohnen und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen leben.  
War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Er wollte doch gar nicht reich werden bei dem, was er tat. Diesen Traum hatte er schon lange ausgeträumt. Aber einfach, um sich ein halbwegs normales, wenn auch karges Leben leisten zu können.  
Doch nicht einmal das war ihm vergönnt.

Die Menschen mochten keine Monster. Und die Zauberer schongleich gar nicht!  
Nicht, dass er es nicht auch bei den Muggeln versucht hätte. Die glaubten schließlich nicht an Werwölfe...aber wenn er regelmäßig 1 bis 2 Tage im Monat ausfiel, hielt es kein Chef lange mit ihm aus.

Er hatte den Chefs sogar versucht einzureden, er habe eine unheilbare, nicht ansteckende Krankheit, die in regelmäßigen Schüben kam, doch daraufhin hatte er erstrecht ablehnende wenn auch mitleidige Blicke geerntet.  
Er hatte gelernt, sparsam zu sein...mit dem Wenigen auszukommen, das sich lange hielt, so das er auf Vorrat einkaufen konnte, wenn er gerade mal Geld übrig hatte. Doch da er nie viel hatte, war auch mit seiner sparsamen Lebensweise eigentlich nie etwas Nahrhaftes vorhanden.

Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass es den Wolf unzufrieden machte.  
So unzufrieden, dass er sich von Mal zu Mal schlimmer verletzte. Und dadurch hatte Remus noch mehr Lohnausfall als sowieso schon.

Vor wenigen Tagen war es mal wieder so weit gewesen. Und es war so schlimm gewesen, wie vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr. Der Wolf hatte getobt, nach Essen gegiert, wollte auf die Jagd gehen. Doch er ließ ihn nicht. Sperrte ihn in einen finsteren Bunker eines verlassenen Royal-Army-Stützpunkts. Der Wolf hatte sich gerächt. Und wie er sich gerächt hatte!

4 Tage war Remus in dem Bunker gelegen; zwischen Leben und Tod und war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, seine Notdurft in einer Ecke des Raumes zu verrichten, was damit endete, dass er nach diesen 4 Tagen stinkend und von oben bis unten mit seinen Exkrementen verdreckt, auf allen Vieren aus diesem Loch gekrochen war.

In seinen wachen Momenten, die ihm sein Körper zwischen Ohnmacht und Schlaf ließ, hatte er mal wieder den Entschluss gefasst, sich eine geregelte Arbeit zu suchen. So würde der Wolf zwar noch immer toben, aber er könnte ihn wenigstens soweit mit etwas rohem Fleisch besänftigen, dass er ihn nicht mehr so schwer verletzen würde.

So hatte er sich in einer verlassenen Bruchbude am Rande Londons erstmal wieder halbwegs zusammen geflickt und seine Wunden gepflegt.  
Dies war nun eine knappe Woche her. Zwar heilten Wunden bei ihm schneller, doch die Narben blieben. Gut sichtbar. Im Gesicht, auf dem Hals, an Händen und Armen.

Und deshalb war ihm vorher schon fast klar gewesen, dass er auch diesmal wieder erfolglos von Tür zu Tür gehen würde, um nach Arbeit zu fragen. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Stolz bei dem Wolf in dem Bunker gelassen und hatte es getan...schon seit zwei Tagen machte er nichts anderes.

Zuerst hatte er es vergeblich in der Winkelgasse versucht. Doch wie er es geahnt hatte, wurde ihm nur selten die Türe geöffnet. Hier war er eindeutig schon zu häufig unterwegs gewesen, und die Leute kannten ihn inzwischen.  
In Hogsmeade war es ihm kaum besser ergangen. Zwar war er durch seine Zeit in Hogwarts den Leuten hier meistens in guter Erinnerung, aber Arbeit hatte ihm das auch keine eingebracht.

Dafür ein Angebot von Madam Rosmerta, sich für ihn umzuhören und bei ihr so oft er wollte zum Duschen und Essen zu erscheinen.  
Sein Stolz wollte erst ablehnen, doch der Wolf, der in diesem Moment regelrecht an seinen inneren Fesseln riss, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass dies keine Option war.

Und so hatte er dankbar, aber mit vor Verlegenheit glühenden Wangen, das Angebot angenommen.  
Nach diesem Teilerfolg, der ihm wenigstens einen vollen Bauch bescheren würde, hatte er es in Muggellondon versucht. Aber hier hatte man den komischen Kauz mit den noch merkwürdigeren Klamotten nur angewidert angesehen oder ihm gar nicht erst geöffnet.  
Seine letzte Hoffnung waren die Muggel-Haushalte gewesen, wo er vielleicht den einen oder anderen Hilfsjob annehmen hätte können.  
Vom Einkäufe nach Hause tragen übers Autowaschen oder Rasen mähen, er würde alles machen. Aber das hatte die Leute nicht beeindruckt.

Zu groß war in diesen Zeiten die Angst vor Kriminellen, und seine Kleidung hatte die Leute meist noch misstrauischer werden lassen.

Nach diesem letzten Versuch kehrte er als gescheiterte Persönlichkeit zu Rosmerta zurück.  
Sie empfing ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln und stellte ihm eine extra große Portion Gulasch auf den Tisch. Dazu einen halben Laib Brot und ein großes warmes Butterbier.

Das Butterbier und das viele Brot wollte er ablehnen, aber Rosmerta versicherte ihm, dass sie zutiefst beleidigt wäre, wenn er nicht alles aufessen und austrinken würde, und so hatte er sich ihrem Willen gebeugt.  
Gerade hatte er sich irgendwo unter einer Brücke einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen wollen, als Albus Dumbledore den Pub betrat, sich suchend im Raum umsah und schließlich mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm hängen blieb.

Auch wenn Remus mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, so hatte er doch schon zu Anfang gespürt, dass ein mächtiger Magier den Raum betreten hatte, dessen Blick sich regelrecht in seinen Nacken des gebrannt und ihm eine Gänsehaut beschert hatte.

„Guten Abend, Remus, mein Junge", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts freundlich.  
Remus erwiderte mit einem freundlichen Nicken, konnte sich aber seines Unbehagens nicht erwehren. So lange hatte er den Schulleiter schon nicht mehr gesehen. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er ihn noch erkannte und ihn gleich so vertraut angesprochen hatte.  
Gespannt blickte er den alten Mann an, als dieser sich zu ihm setzte.

„Rosmerta hat mir erzählt, du suchst Arbeit, und da dachte ich mir, du wärst genau der Richtige für mich, denn ich suche jemanden der arbeiten möchte."  
Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Er konnte dem Mann nicht so recht folgen.  
Was sollte er denn ausgerechnet für Albus Dumbledore arbeiten können?

Zu oft war er schon abgeblitzt, als dass er jetzt noch Hoffnung hatte, sein Gegenüber könne es wirklich ernst mit ihm meinen.  
Mit einer kleinen Geste deutete er Dumbledore weiter zu sprechen.  
Dieser grinste und sagte:

„Ich brauche einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und du scheinst mir dafür genau der Richtige zu sein!"  
Remus verschluckte sich an dem letzten Rest seines Butterbiers.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich richtig verstanden? Dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Anderen zu urteilen ja.  
In diesem Moment erschien es Remus, als wäre die Sonne in seinem Leben endlich hinter den finsteren Wolken hervor gekrochen, alles war wieder bunt und nicht mehr nur grau in grau.

Er hatte wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben...er hatte wieder Arbeit!

**ENDE**

* * *

_Und...wie fandet ihr es? Ist es Euch ein kleines Review wert? °flehend anschau°_


End file.
